


Empathy

by SilentScreamXIII



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Ignis Scientia, Caring Gladiolus Amicitia, Drunk Noctis Lucis Caelum, Drunk Prompto Argentum, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII
Summary: On the way to Lestallum, Noctis and his friends are attacked by a Deamon while they were sleeping in the tent, getting Ignis badly injured and losing his vision temporarily. After that accident, they decide to take a break at the Lestallum Carnival. - IgnisxGladiolus





	1. The Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the translation of my own fanfic called Empatía, which I wrote in Spanish. If you prefer to read it in Spanish, please, click here:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043064/chapters/42638978
> 
> Also I'm still working in the correct translation of this fanfic, so please, be patient and I'll keep checking on it.
> 
> It's also based on the FFXV universe and contains extremely explicit parts (NSFW) of complete sexual relations between characters of the same sex, in this case, masculine (yaoi, lemon) if this type of content is not for you or you are a sensitive person, please, go to the next Fanfic. In this story, even if there is no violence, explicit language is used without euphemisms.
> 
> Neither the Final Fantasy universe, characters, places, bestiary etc. They belong to me and I do not benefit from this story, it's just for fun. What belongs to me are the drawings that will appear to illustrate the story. Please, do not use them without mentioning me.
> 
> ** Contains possible spoiler - not to the story itself, but to the events of one of the components of the group which I modify to try not to touch the main story as little as possible. I've also added several references to other games in the same saga.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it.
> 
> Thank you very much for your time.
> 
>  
> 
> Uroboros

In the prince's hands, the Regalia engine roared through the tunnels on the way to Lestallum. Prompto, sitting next to the prince, enjoying the music and following the frantic rhythm, was slapping his thighs and headbanging. Noctis was joining him from time to time singing in the chorus.

In the back of the car, Gladio was putting all his attention in his book titled 'The Samurai Code'. Ignis could not relax at all with Noctis at the wheel and loud metal music.

\- Looks like you've been impaled. Could you please please relax a little? - Gladio said mockingly without looking up from his book.  
\- Not at this speed and with this noise, of course not - Ignis readjusted in the backseat. The corpulent reader sitting at ease did not leave too much room to accommodate next to him.  
\- Don't worry Ignis, in less than twenty minutes we will have arrived - Prompto tried to change the conversation to distract him a bit.  
\- It's a lovely day! I can't wait to arrive at the Carnival and make a good shoot! I just have to charge my camera batteries - said Prompto.  
\- Sure that Vyv would pay us a good sum for the pics- added Noctis in mocking tone.  
\- Hey, what do you mean with 'he would pay us' a good sum?- Prompto pretended to be annoyed and nudged Noctis in the arm.  
-I always have the last words in here, don't forget it! - That being said, Noctis returned the hit to his friend in the ribs, turning by accident the steering wheel.  
-Since I am blind, I would appreciate arriving alive to Lestallum - the stress in Ignis' voice was more than noticeable.  
The two youngsters stopped joking among themselves after hearing Ignis' cutting voice. Gladio was worried because he had never noticed his seat partner so tense   
-Cut the crap you two - he scolded the two younger ones. There was a brief silence in the convertible. Prompto apologized to Ignis and lowered the music a bit.

Gladio returned to his reading, not without first taking a brief look at Ignis. His eyes remained closed all the time behind the darkened glasses. He kept his head slightly back and to one side wanting to take as much air as possible. He kept his back straight in the right position that the ergonomic seats of Regalia yield. As usual, he had one leg crossed over the other, a gesture that gave a distinguished and delicate air that only someone with his bearing could radiate masculinity and class at the same time. Neither Gladio nor the others would think of sitting like that. 

Noct and Prompto barely stopped a second, not even when they were in the convertible. Ignis could notice subtle bouncing in the car when Prompto or Noctis changed positions in their seats.

Gladio paid special attention to the scars that covered Ignis's sharp face. For the most part, they were small but quite deep. The lower lip, the bridge of the nose, the chin and the right eyebrow had been marked with silver lines with scarlet tones. From his position, it was not visible, but the left eye and large area of the upper part of the face covered with a spot in burgundy tones and ramifications in silver tones. This did not spoil the beautiful and delicate face of Ignis at all.

Gladio didn't care about the scars or battle marks, he had always believed that battle scars honor the warrior. He had them in his face, chest, arms and back full of them. The biggest one crossed his upper chest to the waist. Many of them had been covered with the large eagle tattoo that took a large part of their chest, back and arms. The Regalia gave a slight bounce. Ignis noticed Prompto turn around in his seat.  
\- ... Yes, Prompto?- asked Ignis.  
\- Hey ... How do you manage to keep your hair always in place, now well, you're ... - Prompto did not know how to finish the sentence.  
\- "In the same way as before, patience and hairspray".

They arrived to Lestallum just after noon. It was terribly hot but that did not stop people from enjoying the Carnival. The city was full of colorful banners and posters announcing the upcoming events. Lights, colored lanterns, loudspeakers... There was still confetti on the floor, possibly from a parade from the night before. While Noctis maneuvered to park the car, Prompto, who was very aware of the status of his companion, began to describe everything in the most detailed way possible to Ignis, who was very grateful for that gesture knowing how absent-minded and distracted Prompto usually was.

\- There's giant banner announcing a concert, it says 'Balamb Garden Band' tonight at... Hey, look! There's a kebab stand Noct! - Prompto changed the calm, flat and descriptive voice to a high-pitched and more cheerful one -We already know where to have dinner tonight, guys!-  
-If you want to put in a few pounds... - Ignis added dissatisfied with the idea.  
\- No kidding, here- Gladio added -I'm not leaving this city without trying Spirocorn's steak.  
\- Come on, everyone down! - said Noct stopping the engine of the car.  
\- Yes!- Prompto jumped up the door of the convertible and went straight to take the suitcases of the boot.  
Gladio stopped him - That's my job, flimsy!-  
-Hey, I've been pumping up some iron in the mornings - answered Prompto trying to show the freckled and nonexistent biceps of his arms.  
Noctis gave the car keys to Ignis. Although he was no longer the driver of the Regalia, Ignis did not trust the others keeping safe the car keys so, after putting the car key in the hip bag, Ignis unfolded his stick and came out of the car.  
Gladio opened the boot, took out his suitcase and Ignis', and threw Noctis's suitcase to Prompto's chest - You take this one, I wanna see how those muscles work! And I already have yours Ignis - said Gladio while Ignis felt the empty boot.  
-I can take care of myself, Gladio - replied Ignis with a soft voice, trying to be gracious.  
-I know, but we all deserve a break from time to time, and that's why we're here. So let me help you - Gladio carried his suitcase and Ignis's and started off slowly, giving his companion time to keep up with him.  
\- In that case, I appreciate your gesture. Thank you very much - replied Ignis making a brief head bow.

Prompto couldn't carry his suitcase and Noctis one. The prince approached his blond friend and took his suitcase looking at him with a grin.


	2. The Plan

Lestallum, the home of the Exineris Industries, was the largest city in the Cleigne region. A large power plant, run mainly by women, dominated the north of the city. Nearly 80% of the female population worked there and workers were often seen wandering around the city wearing overalls and safety clothing.

The tropical climate, palm trees and stalls of street food, were a great attraction for tourists. The Leville had one of the best buildings in the entire city. Restaurants, squares, shops and cafes were always packed, especially during the Carnival. People usually went there from far away just to spend a few days relaxing in this great event of Cleigne.

It wasn't the first time that Noctis and his companions had been there. The boys, loaded with suitcases, enduring the heat and making his way, through the crowd in single line, through the lively streets of the city. Gladio went first, breaking through the people by taking advantage of his size. Just behind was Ignis, apologizing for hitting Gladio's and the people feet. He could feel Prompto's hand on his back and the back of his elbow, trying to help him randomly. Noctis was last, enjoying and paying his attention to the smell of the food stalls and the posters of the events.

Fortunately, the square in front of the Leville was not as crowded. A duet of guitarists played sitting on the floor just for fun by the big central fountain. Several groups of girls in work clothes turned around when they saw the corpulent of the group. Gladio wore a tight black tank top, revealing his hardened-in-battle body, black leather pants, shoes and belt of the same color. Sun-kissed skin, detailed large tattoo, hard features, scruffy hair and careless beard, along with his facial scars that crossed the forehead from temple to temple and, on the left side of his face, from forehead to jaw, caused scandal among the female population. Noctis noticed that all the girls couldn't take their eyes off Gladio.

"You are in the spotlight of all the workers of the power plant, Gladio" -mocked Noctis- "It's all getting sparkly".

"All the girls here are built" Gladio answered.

"Your muscle man strategy has no place in here" - added Prompto, wanting to join the conversation.

"Maybe you should stay for a while and build some muscle in the power plant" - Gladio mocked at his scrawny blond friend.

"You'll see! I just need some time!" Prompto's voice sounded convincing for some reason.

"Do not forget I'll always be the brawny one" Gladio showed off.

Ignis kept his head down and his eyes closed all the time, paying attention to everything around him.

A hotel employee, who was sweeping the marble steps of the hotel entrance, recognized Noctis and his friends, so he stopped suddenly and greeted them with a big bow. This drew even more attention from the girls in the square, who whispered among themselves. A couple of assistants helped Gladio and Noctis carrying the suitcases and held a hand to Ignis with the stairs too.  
They picked up the keys to the rooms in the reception. One for Noctis and Prompto and one for Gladio and Ignis. It left like a luxury avoiding sleeping outdoors and enjoy the comfort of a soft bed for a couple of nights, so sharing rooms and bed wasn't a problem to any of them. They'd been very lucky to get two rooms available in the most popular hotel in the region during Carnival and with such short notice, so they weren't going to put up any objection about it.

Camping was never a problem for Gladio, he always preferred to spend the night outdoors than in a seedy hotel, although the others didn't share the same opinion. Since Ignis had lost his sight and could no longer cook, camping had become the last option for the group. Gladio and Noctis had tried using Ignis' portable kitchen a few times with a disastrous result. Even following the cookbook thoroughly, Ignis preferred to dine on instant noodles rather than let those two burn his equipment.

Prompto and Noc opened the door of their room. They got noticed that they had to share the bed as they saw a king size bed in the center of the suite. They didn't care. They threw the suitcases from the door without hardly getting into the room and two explosions of black clothes covered the furniture of the entire space. They slammed the door shut, ignoring a champagne bottle in the center of the bed and the large basket of chocolates. They followed Gladio and Ignis, jumping up and down the corridor to their suite. Ignis didn't quite like the idea of having the two younger ones giving a show behind him, but he understood how exited Noctis and Prompto were.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Noct was annoyed when entered Gladio and Ignis' room "You have chocolates and a drink in the room, we don't!"  
"Are you sure 'bout that, Noct? It's impossible they haven't left a welcome basket at the princes' room" Gladio was surprised.  
"We just that left the suitcases. I didn't see anything in there" said Prompto.  
"I did not know that in Lestallum was traditional to throw the suitcases in the hotel rooms when you arrive" Ignis added.  
" Ehm... Anyway, we need a plan for tonight!" Prompto evaded Ignis' comment.

Everyone smiled at Ignis, he was feeling relaxed. He remained alert at all time, after the long car journey and the crowded streets, he could relax at last.

The room was spacious and bright, turquoise walls decorated with floral details and white pillars. Equipped with a bar and a round wooden table with two green velvet armchairs. In the bar there were few spirits and a kettle with coffees and teas available. The floor was soft gray carpet. In the center, there was a king size bed, accompanied by two night tables with a Tiffany-style lamp on each one. A wooden carved fan hung from the center of the roof. The room had its own bathroom with bathtub, radio, dressing table and a mirror with a stylish wrought iron frame. Everything gave the impression of a decadent Art Nouveau style. Tall windows surrounded by rough curtains with fairly large floral prints, a narrow balcony with a table and two iron chairs added that little extra to the suite. The little charming balcony invited to enjoy the views of the city, the mountains and surrounding canyons.

Gladio left the suitcases on top of the bed. Noctis went out to the balcony to have a look outside and Ignis made a detour feeling the room slowly, touching with his hands every corner and making a mental picture.

"Well, what's the plan?" Prompto asked cheerly as he sat on the bed, next to the suitcases.

Noctis heard Prompto, so he got into the room from the balcony leaving the glass door open. A soft fresh breeze filled the suite. 

"Kebab and concert until dawn!" said Noctis, sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Works for me!" said Prompto raising a hand. "Gladio, Ignis?" 

"Kebab is not for me, do whatever you want, I want to go down to the bar to watch the Blitzball match later this afternoon" - said Gladio, leaning on the frame of the balcony door.

"Who's playin'?" Noctis asked.

"Now are playing the Spira League. Besaid Aurochs versus the Guado Glories are in tonight. Apparently, a new player named Tidus has joined the Aurochs. I've heard that the boy plays fairly good" Gladio stretched " Anyway, I don't feel like staying up late in the middle of a lot of drunk people".

While Gladio talked about the game, Ignis sat down in the other green chair. 

"Do not worry about me" said Ignis as he folded his stick and left it on the wooden table. "I have several errands to do and I want to continue with my chess game".

Since he lost his vision, Ignis bought several mini board games adapted for blind players. Poker cards and the chessboard always accompanied him.

"Are you kidding, right? You can't be serious" Noctis said knowing that his counselor meant it seriously "We are here to rest and have fun. All of us. This also includes you".

"When we continue with our destination and you do not have any clean clothes to wear, you will remember this conversation". said Ignis very serious.

"OK!" Prompto jumped out of bed, taking out a little notebook and a pen from his back pocket. "What do we have to do before leaving Lestallum, Ignis?" Asked while sitting on the floor next to the feet of his blind friend.

Ignis handed down a small list of duties. Since he had lost his sight, unintentionally, Prompto became his lackey. In fact, it was Prompto who always scolded the others if they walked too quickly or didn't describe properly anything to Ignis, as he strongly believed that he could also enjoy stuff in his own new way.

"Good. All sorted out now" said Noctis - "Now that we have done our homework, what we are doing tonight?" - he insisted.

"Kebab and gig! kebab and gig!" - said Prompto jumping from the floor.

"Sounds like a plan" - said Noctis

"I'm happy with the match and steak, then, I'll see what I'm in the mood for" - Gladio replied showing no interest at all in the plan that Noctis and Prompto proposed.

There was a longer than usual silence. Ignis remained silent despite the fact that he could feel the gazes of his companions on him.

"I must go to the laundry before it's closed" Ignis broke the silence knowing that his response wouldn't be what his friends are expecting - "I would like to eat something decent for once, if possible, and I do not think that dining at fast food stands is the best option for me I'm afraid".

 

They kept thinking for a few minutes in silence.

"Okay, well, I thing I got it" - Gladio said calmly- "We let the two chocobros go to eat junk food and dance until dawn. You Ignis, If you like, you can come with me to the bar to watch the match and after that, we can get something decent to eat. How that it sounds?"

Ignis remained silent for a few seconds. He wasn't entirely happy with the plan. The idea of going to a bar to watch the match did not convince him at all, especially because he wasn't comfortable stuck in a crowded room as he still was getting accustomed to his new condition.

Ignis sigh "I will happily join you Gladio, but we should go to the laundry first." he said in a firm voice.

Noctis and Prompto watched attentively the expressions of the other two, wishing to be able to draw a plan and go back to their room soon.

"No problem, I can go myself" Gladio offered "I don't know how you'll be able to carry two large bags of dirty clothes alone in the crowded streets".

Ignis knew Gladio was right and nodded slightly "Also, I would like to choose the restaurant for tonight's dinner" Ignis said.

"No problem" Gladio answered "Anywhere they have Spiracorn steak will work for me".

"Well, that's a plan then" - said Ignis readjusting his glasses.

Noct got up from the chair. "Well guys, then I'll see you tomorrow!" He said smiling leaving the room with his blond friend, both satisfied with the plan slamming the door behind them.


End file.
